peterrabbitmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rabbit (movie)
Peter Rabbit is a 2018 live-action/computer-animated comedy film directed by Will Gluck and written by Rob Lieber and Gluck, based on the stories of Peter Rabbit created by Beatrix Potter. The film stars the voice of James Corden as the title character, with Rose Byrne, Domhnall Gleeson, Sam Neill, Daisy Ridley, Elizabeth Debicki, and Margot Robbie also starring. The film was released on February 9, 2018, received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $331 million worldwide, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2018. A sequel is set for a February 7, 2020 release. Plot In England's Lake District Peter Rabbit, his cousin Benjamin, and his triplet sisters (who can be distinguished by the colour of jackets they each wear) Flopsy (red), Mopsy (yellow), and Cottontail (teal), spend most of their days picking on Mr. Joe McGregor and stealing vegetables from his garden. They are friends with a local woman named Bea who spends her time painting pictures of the rabbits as well as the surrounding nature. Bea takes on a mother-like relationship with the rabbits due to the death of their mother and father. One day Peter accidentally leaves his jacket in McGregor's garden and goes back to retrieve it. McGregor spots and catches him, but suddenly dies of a heart attack, due to his bad choices of eating too much unhealthy food as a result. Enthralled, Peter invites all of the woodland critters, and then takes over McGregor's old house. Meanwhile in London, McGregor's nephew Thomas works at Harrods department store where he waits for a promotion. He coldly accepts the news about his uncle's death, but is infuriated over not getting the promotion and is fired for losing his temper, which proves to be as short as his uncle's. When he learns that his uncle's house is valuable, he decides to refurbish it so he can sell it and start his own toy store to rival Harrods. He kicks out Peter and his friends and begins to secretly wall up the garden, despite Bea's objections. When Peter and Benjamin sneak back into the garden, Thomas catches the latter and attempts to drown Benjamin. Peter and the triplets rescue him and Thomas accidentally tosses the binoculars that Bea had given him earlier. Thomas and Peter start a war with each other by setting up traps and other offensive nuisances. Thomas and Bea end up falling in love with each other, which causes Peter to become jealous and wanting to separate them more. Thomas framed Peter for ruining Bea's paintings and she sent Peter outside along with the other rabbits. Soon, Bea turns on Thomas when his violent tendencies begin to show. This all culminates when Thomas throws dynamite at Peter's burrow, and uses it to attack Peter in the garden, before telling him that his antics caused him to become aggressive. When Peter detonates the dynamite to prove to Bea that Thomas was using it, he ends up knocking down the tree on top of the burrow, which crushes Bea's art studio. Thinking that Thomas was responsible for the detonation, Bea breaks up with him, and he goes back to London to work at Harrods again. Peter feels bad for what he has done, and upon learning that Bea intends to leave the neighborhood, he and Benjamin head to London to find Thomas at Harrods. They make up and rush back to the country where Peter reveals that he had activated the detonator, and he and Thomas apologize to Bea for their fighting. Thomas discovers that he cannot go home because a snobbish couple, whom Thomas had an ugly encounter with prior, had just bought the house. Peter and his friends use their tricks to force the couple out of the house, allowing Thomas and Bea to move back in. In a mid-credits scene, Thomas sets up his own toy shop in the village, and Bea begins to write and illustrate books based on Peter and his friends. Cast *Domhnall Gleeson as Thomas McGregor / Mr. Jeremy Fisher (voice) *Rose Byrne as Bea / Jemima Puddle-Duck (voice) *Sam Neill as Mr. Joe McGregor / Tommy Brock (voice) *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Harrods General Manager *Felix Williamson as Derek Voice cast *James Corden as Peter Rabbit *Daisy Ridley as Cottontail Rabbit *Margot Robbie as Flopsy Rabbit and the Narrator *Elizabeth Debicki as Mopsy Rabbit *Colin Moody as Benjamin Bunny *Sia as Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Fayssal Bazzi as Mr. Tod *Ewen Leslie as Pigling Bland *Christian Gazal as Felix D’eer *Rachel Ward as Josephine Rabbit *Bryan Brown as Mr. Rabbit *David Wenham as Johnny Town-Mouse *Alexandra Gluck and Taryn Gluck as London Street Rats *Will Reichelt as JW Rooster II *Jensen Karp as Rap Bird The Singing Sparrows were voiced by Jessica Freedman, Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Chris Mann, Chad Reisser, and Fletcher Sheridan